Goodnight Sensei
by TearsOfAMartian
Summary: A rewrite of a story I wrote a while ago. Madotsuki deals with her dreams.


Wow, its been nearly a year since I wrote the first draft of this story, and upon reading it I decided that I was not satisfied with the way it turned out, so I scrapped it entirely. And after replaying the game I decided that this would be a more fitting end for Masada. It may seem a little cheesy, but I always felt like Madotsuki had some form of relationship with the man that Masada is in real life, not necessarily a romantic one, more of a warm friendship. Anyways, please enjoy the story, and feel free to leave a review.

-Mars

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I am simply the puppeteer that made them dance on paper

-o-

A young girl stood in the doorway of the ship, the dust on her shoes and the blood smeared across her small frame staining the pure white floor. A cold look masked her distress as she watched the blood slowly drip from her knife. She gripped it tightly, her knuckles turning white against the hard plastic handle. Madotsuki took a deep breath, hiding her knife as she walked into the next room.

A tall male stood infront of what appeared to be a large piano, pale fingers dancing across the keys, coaxing out a soft and incredibly sad song from the instrument. The song stopped when the man heard the familiar girl step into the room. He turned, milky eyes falling upon the girl, or one of them did at least, the other jutting in the opposite direction. The man smiled warmly at Madotsuki, speaking in a soft series of musical beeps and clicks, his gestures giving the impression that he was welcoming her back. His brows furrowed when he gestured to her bloodied clothing, his tone changing to one of worry.

"I had a bit of a disagreement with someone." Madotsuki reassures, smiling sweetly at him, her stomach twisting with sorrow as the knife in her pocket reminding her that this was not a social visit. The alien man nods and frowns worriedly at her, continuing to speak, appearing to be lecturing her about being more careful. The small girl smiles, stepping forward and hugging the slender male. "Don't worry, I'll be more careful." She whispers, angling the knife in her hand away from him.

He smiles down at the girl and pats her head, stiffening when he feels something sharp pressing into his back. The man looks down, eyes wide with fear, frantic and questioning beeps leaving his lips, black hair curtaining his thin face, which seemed to pale more in his panic. "I'm sorry sensei, I have to kill you so that I can wake up." Madotsuki doesn't look up at him, tears gathering in her eyes when she felt the man struggle slightly, his musical voice still straining with panic and questions. She looked up at him, tears slipping down her cheeks and he almost seemed to relax, eyes closing as he accepted his fate, and with that Madotsuki pushed the knife into his skin, pressing in as far as she could and praying that she hit his heart. The alien man went limp, only vaguely that aware that the knife had been removed from his back and he was being lowered to the floor of his ship.

The small girl felt a sob rip itself from her lips as she stared down at her friend, blood pooling around him, a dark red against the snow white of his skin. In an odd way it suited him. Madotsuki sunk to the ground next to him, tears flowing relentlessly from her eyes. She stiffened when she felt a cool hand touch her own, twining long, pale fingers with her own. The man's voice shuddered with the strain, but he smiles at her and releases a string of musical words

'It's alright, it's alright.'

Repeating them again and again until he takes his last breath, eyes becoming glossy, staring at Madotsuki, the warmth behind that gaze still lingering as death pulled the scarce heat from his skin. With one last squeeze of the hand Madotsuki stands, placing his hands on his chest as she stared down at her friend, closing his eyes. She smiles down at him, it almost looked like he was sleeping. She almost expected him to open his eyes and look at her as she kneeled next to him, kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight Sensei." She whispered, watching his body slowly disappear, leaving nothing a bloody smear on the clean white floor.


End file.
